Claiming Property
by CrazedHumor
Summary: Sometimes leaving little notes here and there were cute. It was just something girls liked. However, when those notes were from Chad Dylan Cooper and involved a permanent marker and her skin, they were no where near sweet. Until then... slighthumor/sweet


Ok…so this came to me a few minutes ago while my boyfriend was writing on my arm.

I hope it amounts to my others.

I would also like to dedicate this story to:** _BrandNewEyes929, xocharleyfletcherxo, SonnyChadFan, WildeEngel, xxLosAngelesAngelxx _and _many more_**, …you guys have reviewed almost every single story I've written for this fandom so far. Thank you. _Immense _thank you!

Also…thank you to those who have favorite my stories or _myself_ I can not tell you how amazing it feels to look and see that the number of people that favorite me as an author is nearly half way there to the triple digits! I'm so excited!

Also, NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! Meaning I will most likely update _Day Dreams _and _Two Worlds Collide _by Saturday.

Without further ado…

~*~

_**Claiming Property**_

She tapped at her chin in contemplation as she wiggled the pen in her fingers and let her shoulders rest into the couch. She couldn't decide what was better: a _pimple with a zit _or a _zit with a pimple_…

She had spent the whole night coming up with the new sketch. After a long day yesterday, at the end of their taping, Marshal announced that they would start working on a special this week for an hour long episode premiering next month. This meant that they had to work twice as hard and come up with ideas twice as fast.

She had volunteered to get the first few sketches done and ready for taping by Thursday. She had forgotten, however about the amount of shooting they were doing this week. Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, they would be finish shooting the next three episodes. Then on Thursday and Friday they would start to shoot the hour long episode…or at least parts of it.

So, she had stayed up until nearly three in the morning working on the first part of the sketch to make sure it was done. To say that she was tired was an understatement.

Right now, during their half an hour break, was the _perfect_ time to take a quick nap.

She knew the best place to sleep would be in her dressing room, where she could lock the door and snuggle into her cot with a pillow. She wasn't really comfortable sleeping there though. The cot was like a two by four.

She knew where the most comfortable place to take a break and just get away from it all was. In the prop room and on the couch. Even though it was in the most open area and more than likely Nico and Grady would come barging in asking her something random about food, but she also knew she would fall asleep the fastest right where she was.

She placed the script on the table in front of her along with the pen and markers that she had been using to label everything and sighed, letting her head fall against the armrest.

She closed her eyes and let her mind turn into thoughts of unrecognizable dreams in a deep sleep.

…

She didn't know exactly why, but she was smiling because of her dream. The only thing she could remember, beyond the fuzzy images that slipped away by the seconds, was being called beautiful.

She sighed, and stretched her arms over her head as she glanced at the clock.

It had been _way_ more than a half an hour. _Why hadn't anyone called for her?_

She found her cell phone in-between the seat cushions and flipped it open to find that she had six missed calls and ten text messages. _Oh…they had…_

She shook her head and jumped to her feet and rushed over to the door, as she made her way down the hallway. That is until she passed the bathroom door, where she stopped in her tracks. She knew her makeup was a mess, she could feel the rings around her eyes. And she knew her hair wasn't any better…and if they were shooting…

She bolted into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Quickly, she wiped away the darkness under her eyes and straightened the hair to her head, smiling back at her reflection. That is…until she saw her smile slowly turn into a frown, the darkness on her arms catching her eye.

Her eyes tore away from the mirror and narrowed in on the marker on her arm.

On her right arm, written from where the end of her short sleeves stopped to the middle of the back of her hand, were the words _Chad Dylan Cooper_. Her eyes tore away from them and looked at her left one. _Was Here._

She scowled, licking her finger and trying desperately to wipe away the remains of his evident appearance from when she was asleep.

This _had _to be retaliation. The last time she had seen him, he had sported a good spot, just on the back of his head, where his hair was colored with blue spray paint. To be fair it _had_ been her that had sprayed it and she _knew_ it wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do when the enemy's back was turned. Literally.

But, only that morning he had spread the rumor about her begging for him to kiss her. She had found this out with posters on the wall in the cafeteria sporting the nice slogan: _Kiss Me, I'm Waiting_ with a big bold print on the bottom, _Call me! Love Sonny Monroe_, following with her phone number. And right there, in the middle was a picture of her she remembered quite well from another time he had made her mad. She had started shouting at her, but for some reason he had taken a picture.

He just happened to take the picture when she had been ready to let yell and her lips were puckered up in anxiousness and fury.

Thus the spray painted hair in the back.

Oh, he would _pay_.

~*~

He sighed and took off the blindfold to see the light around him. He let his hands come up behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

He hadn't been able to sleep last night. He had gotten to that stage where you're mind yells at you to close your eyes but your legs are screaming '_Lets go for a run'_. It was a point that he had only reached once before.

The night after Gilory Smith.

But, now he had not only had he been able to get in an hour long nap in between takes, just after successfully infiltrating the Random's prop house _thing_ and getting revenge for his hair, but he had also succeeded in dreaming in a dream exactly how he wanted it. He had seen something on late night TV the other night about how watching or listening to something just before going to bed can influence what you dream. They had also said that if you think about something really hard, repeating it over and over in your head, is can later be used in the dream.

He let the images pass in his mind just as be brought up his hands in the air to stretch out the kinks in his shoulders.

_Note: Schedule massage…soon_

He checked his watched. He had about five minutes to get to set. _Right on time, as usual_.

He got up from his bed and walked out of the door into his dressing room, passing without a glance around and heading right for his own private bathroom. _Yes. Benefits of being Chad Dylan Cooper involved having your own bathroom._ He smiled at himself as he flipped his hair to the side, giving it that perfect waft so when the light hit it just right girls would drool. He checked his teeth, knowing perfectly well that they were just as white as ever, but not taking the chance.

Then he popped the collar of his shirt, pointing at the reflection in the mirror and winking. But…then he noticed something wrong…there was something peaking out from under his shirt.

He lifted his shirt so that he could see the black ink that stained the skin on his chest. His eyes widened and he gasped, putting the shirt over his head and looking into the mirror where he saw what was written from his chest to the bottom of his stomach.

CHAD, FOUND YOU SLEEPING. THOUGHT I'D LEAVE YOU A LITTLE MESSAGE B4 I LEFT-SONNY

He quickly reached for a towel on the rack and wet it down, desperately scrubbing at the words until his skin turned red…but the marker remained.

He bent down to sniff at the stain.

Then he growled at the realization and he scowled into the mirror.

_She used permanent ink! This will not go unpunished. _

~*~

When Sonny's eyes opened, she panicked.

She hadn't tried to fall asleep in the prop house again.

The last thing she could remember was telling herself not to fall asleep…and then she had woken up.

She couldn't even remember if she was happy or sad by the dream this time.

She did remember what had happened before she had blanked out.

They had just gotten done with finishing the shooting or the third show this week, when her and the rest of her cast had decided that it was lunch time. They had all entered as a group, but Sonny had been left by herself, only to be ambushed by Chad in the hallway.

He had been mad, to say the least. They had argued for nearly a half an hour when Chad had suddenly stopped and stared at her for a few seconds. Then he just…turned. He turned and left her standing there in the middle of the hallway and in the middle of the argument that was left with an undetermined winner.

She had made a face and then went to the prop house…where she had _accidentally_ nodded off.

Which is why the first thing she did was check her arms. She lifted up her sleeves until they were digging into her underarms and still there was nothing. She looked around curiously to see if there was anyone else in the room. Then she lifted up her shirt above her stomach only to find there wasn't so much as a blemish.

She smiled, brushing her hair out of her face. Then she leaned forward, letting her arms rest on her knees as she held her face in her hands. She was still tired. She hadn't yet been able to make up her sleep time. She had planned on it for the weekend, but her eyes had been ready to make up for it just after her little encounter with Chad.

She finally looked up and sighed, thinking that she was in the clear…until she saw something on the palm of her hand.

There was a faint after wash of what looked like marker…again. Slowly, she held up the hand to her forehead, pressing her finger around randomly and them peering at the black tint left behind.

She bolted up, running out of the prop house and through the hallway until she found herself in front of the mirror once again. A shudder ran through her body in full fury.

On her forehead, in permanent marker and all caps lock letters was a warning to all and even though it was backwards to her, she had still been able to make out what it said.

REPOOC NALYD DAHC FO YTREORP

HCUOT TON OD

Which she knew was:

_PROPERTY OF CHAD DYLAN COOPER_

_DO NOT TOUCH_

For some reason, even as the hottest wave of fire made up of hatred and annoyance overwhelmed her, there a small…_tiny_ part of her that smiled.

One that wondered whether she should really get him back for it this time, because in a weird and twisted way that only she'd get...it was sweet.

~*~

I may continue this so we can find out what they were thinking as they wrote over each other.

Also "He turned and left her standing there in the middle of the hallway and in the middle of the argument that was left with an undetermined winner." was suppose to be a complicated tongue twister.

Let me know how it was!


End file.
